1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crowbar tool especially useful in the removal of roof shingles and nails. The crowbar tool can also be used for the removal of floor tiles and carpets.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of tools which have been used by construction workers and roofers for the removal of nails holding down shingles, tiles, carpet, etc. The Slocum patent (U.S. Pat. No. 436,157) discloses a tack puller for removing tacks, nails, etc., from carpets, flooring, or other objects into which they have been driven. The Slocum tack puller comprises a handle A, a claw C secured at one end of the handle A by means of a screw D which also acts as a fulcrum. The Frank patent (U.S. Pat. No. 178,053) discloses a nail extractor comprising a handle or bar A, a crow-foot B and a toe E attached to the bar A at the crow-foot end of the bar A. The Framk patent discloses that the toe E serves as a fulcrum. The Hobbs patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,952) discloses a nail puller and scraper comprising a handle 17, 18 into which is secured a bar 10 of metal at one end of which is a claw 11. The Hobbs patent also discloses that the nail puller has a hammer 13 which also serves as a fulcrum and a scraper 14. The Bond design patent (D444,690) discloses a crowbar having several teeth at both ends of the tool and an eyelet near one end of the tool. The Jordan patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,720) discloses a hammer 10 including a magnet 19 at one end of the handle 11 for picking up loose nails. The Khachtoorian patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,774) discloses a shingle remover 10 comprising a handle 12 and a working end 20 with a plurality of teeth 20d and an eyelet 26.